


A Worthy Challenge

by Lady_Sci_Fi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sci_Fi/pseuds/Lady_Sci_Fi
Summary: In the midst of passion, Sarah sets a challenge for the Doctor.





	A Worthy Challenge

The Doctor growled as Sarah lightly pushed him back against the headboard again. Sarah tutted and seductively bit her lip as she leaned in close to him, shifting her weight on his thighs forward enough to tease pressure through the Timelord’s boxers against the hardening cock within.

 Sarah reached around her back to undo her bra, and carelessly tossed it to join the rest of their clothes. She then placed her hands on the Doctor’s chest to support herself as she moved in to kiss him hard. She moaned into his mouth as one of his hands kneaded a breast. His other hand went around her back to pull her closer.

 Once Sarah was satisfied with the kiss, she pushed herself back from the Doctor, grinning widely. She pried his hand from her chest and held it up. She spent a moment just studying it before beginning to play with the fingers. Long, strong fingers, attached to a strong hand that always made her feel safe and loved.

 The Doctor bucked his hips a little, and Sarah’s attention went to his face. She giggled as an idea came to her. She kissed the palm of the large hand within hers, then nipped on the thumb playfully.

 Sarah pressed the Doctor’s palm to the side of her neck, and he caressed the sensitive skin. Sarah shivered, but didn’t let the contact stay here for long, sliding his hand down only a few seconds later.

 She firmly kept the cooler hand to her skin as she guided it down her collarbone, between her breasts, down her abdomen…

 The Doctor didn’t ask what the woman was thinking, simply smiling at her, even though her gaze was focused down her body. Still, he itched for her to kiss him again and for their little remaining clothing to be removed.

 Sarah stopped their hands as when they finally got to her underwear. She could feel the coolness of his palm through the thin material. She raised her head to hold his gaze. “Doctor…” she licked her bottom lip. “I want… I want you to make me finish with just this.”

 “With my hand?”

 Sarah nodded, pressing his hand against her sensitive flesh harder.

 The Doctor sat up a little more, his tongue darting out. “Is that a challenge?”

 “If you like.” Sarah removed her hands from his to teasingly trail her fingers behind her down the top of his thighs.

 The Doctor shuddered and kept his hand where she left it. He pressed his thumb in slightly, testing and drawing a tiny moan from her. The Timelord chuckled, “I don’t think this’ll be too difficult.”

 Sarah mock-glared and swatted his arm. “Don’t get arrogant, now.”

 The Doctor’s index finger hooked the top of Sarah’s underwear and tugged at them. Sarah suddenly moved in for another hard kiss. She squeaked and pulled back a bit as the Doctor’s hand flipped over to press two fingers into her through fabric. His other hand slid down the back of her underwear to lightly scratch down the skin there.

 He then lowered his head to lick at one of Sarah’s breasts, and she grabbed at his hair.

 “Is this allowed?” The Doctor cheekily asked, looking up at her.

 Sarah hummed in consideration, then decided, “I’ll allow it.”

 That was all the Doctor needed to eagerly return to licking and sucking at her chest while keeping his fingers working.

 Sarah bit her lip and lowered her face to the top of the man’s head, her breaths long and shuddering.

 The Doctor moved the fabric aside to gain better access, and moved his thumb down until he found Sarah’s clitoris. At the squeak in his hair, he withdrew his fingers.

 Sarah growled and gripped the wild curls tighter.

 “We’ll, I could do better if this infernal barrier came off,” he responded.

 Sarah was now too aroused to keep up this slow teasing. She got off the Doctor and yanked off her underwear. The Doctor didn’t give her a chance to remount him, pouncing and forcing her to her back.

 Sarah crashed her lips against the Doctor’s, and his hand quickly snaked between her legs. His cupped her, again applying pressure to her clitoris.

 One of Sarah’s hand fisted in the sheets as a finger slipped inside her. She let out a high-pitched keen and squirmed. His mouth nipped at her earlobe before latching onto the side of her neck. Her other hand again found his hair. The fabric against her thigh did little to mask the hard erection rubbing against her.

 Sarah rocked her hips in time with the Doctor’s thrusting of his finger inside her. Her legs jolted together as another one joined in. The Doctor stopped and raised his head to look down at her, admonishing, “You don’t want to make this impossible, do you?”

 Giggling, Sarah opened her legs enough for him to continue.

 She groaned a couple moments later as the Doctor withdrew his eager fingers, morning the loss of the ecstasy the man was making in her. “What are you doing?” she swallowed heavily.

 The Doctor took her hand still firmly twisted in the sheets and pulled her upright.

 “Doctor…” There was no hiding any of Sarah’s impatience. Sometimes, he really could drive her half-mad.

 “Just a change of position,” he clarified before pulling her backwards into his lap and lying down.

 The Doctor’s arm came around Sarah’s chest to hold her tight against him, and his other hand slid down her body. Sarah’s eyelids fluttered as he resumed his ministrations.

 This was a better position, and it allowed him to massage her breasts and whisper in her ear, with her back flush against his skin. She felt his cock along the back of her thigh, her body rocking over it, and spared a thought for it, moving her hand to give it attention.

 Then the Doctor pressed perfectly in her, and all other thoughts went away. Her hand flailed uselessly until it lightly scratched along the Doctor’s waist on it’s way down to the sheets.

 Those skilled fingers within and on her sensitive flesh sped up, pressing, thrusting, and sometimes stopping for an agonizing couple of seconds. The Timelord’s nose nuzzled against her cheek, his breaths caressed her neck.

 “Doctor!” she cried, feeling herself coming close. In her fevered haze, she couldn’t be sure if she really did feel a dampness on the back of her thigh, or if it was her imagination.

 She cried out his name again only a short moment after, louder and more high-pitched, as his working fingers finally forced her release. She turned her head and ended up nose-to-nose with him, his blue eyes full of absolute bliss.

 He slowly withdrew his hand and trailed it up her trembling body. Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, the Doctor kissed her tenderly before he released his hold across her chest and let her settle more naturally on him.

 Sarah turned over onto her stomach, half on top of him, her breathing slowing to its normal pace. Then she remembered, “What about you?”

 “What about me?”

 Sarah shook her head, and got up enough to look down to his crotch. Her hand, intending to finish him, stopped when she saw the darker patch of fabric, and she looked back up to his face, being met with a grin. “You…?”

 The Doctor shrugged. “Difficult not to, when I’ve got a beautiful squirming Sarah Jane Smith on me, responding so deliciously to my attentions.” He tilted his head. “I assume I succeeded?”

 Sarah laughed and dropped her forehead to his shoulder. “Yes.”

 “Oh, good.” He wrapped his arm around her back and turned them over onto their sides, facing each other. He hummed in thought.

 “What?”

 “Oh… nothing.” His grin was teasing.

 “Out with it.”

 “Well, I was thinking perhaps sometime, I could try to achieve the same results using my voice.”

 “Your voice?” Sarah laughed again. At his expression, she remarked, “You sound pretty confident.”

 “Do I have reason not to be?” The Doctor pulled an exaggerated shocked expression. “Don’t tell me you aren’t?”

 “Oh, shush, you ridiculous man,” Sarah giggled before going in for another kiss.


End file.
